


I Won't Forget You

by futureOrigins (eleewats)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleewats/pseuds/futureOrigins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D-Dirk...?" The man on top of him's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered, sitting up , straddling Grampa Harley awkwardly.</p>
<p>"...Jake?" He asked quietly. Jake smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes. It's me. My...It's been a while, hasn't it....?" Dirk nodded, standing up and reaching a hand down. </p>
<p>"You look old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I did a thing. It could be better but eh. Enjoy.

A pair of boys stood amongst the crowd of people at the airport, neither one speaking. They stood in silence for a few moments, before the shorter of the two threw his arms around the blonde. 

"Dirk please don't be angry. You haven't said a word to me in a week." Dirk sighed and wrapped his arms around Jake, burrying his face in the other's hair.

"I'm not angry just...I'm upset. You've known for months now that you were leaving and you waited until last weekend to tell me. I thought you trusted me. I thought...Damn it Jake I thought I was important to you."

"You are Dirk! I swear!"

"Then why are you leaving me?!" Dirk snapped. Jake slowly let his arms drop as he took a step back. 

"Is that what this is about? You're upset I'm leaving?"

"Of course I am! Jake, I love you. I thought you knew this. Yet apparently some amazing island exploration is more important than your boyfriend. Fuck this. I'm leaving. Go have fun." Dirk shook his head and turned to leave.

"Dirk wait!" Jake shouted, grabbing his wrist. "I do love you. And I'm sorry I'm leaving but you have to understand that this is something I've always wanted to do. And it won't be forever. I'll be back soon, I swear." Dirk took a deep breath before turning to face his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm over reacting. It just hurts that you waited this long to tell me, ya know?" Jake nodded, smiling softly and placing a hand on the other male's cheek.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be back before you know it." Dirk smiled a little, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jake's.

"I love you. You better have some wicked adventures, alright?" Jake chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, chap. I love you too." He replied, kissing Dirk again.

"Flight 413, now boarding."

"That's me...I'll miss you, Dirk. Promise to pester me?" Dirk nodded.

"Yeah. I will. Well...See you when you get back, I guess." Jake smiled and walked towards the gate, turning and waving. Dirk waved back, smiling a smile that disappeared as soon as Jake was out of view.

 

Some Years Later

"Dude! Bro! Where's my shoes? Did you hide them again?" Dave shouted, head in the fridge.

"Why would I do that? Bet Cal has 'em. You know how he is." Dirk shouted back, sitting on the couch while he sewed together a new smuppet.

"Shit. Bro we don't have time for this! Lend me a pair of yours!" Dirk put down the puppet and stood up, straightening his pants out and walking to his room to grab his spare shoes and hat. 

"Here, Lil' Man. Wear these." He tossed the shoes at Dave, putting his hat in it's place. "So where's this meet up happening again?"

"We're gonna meet up at the park. Rose texted and told me she and her mom were already there, and John and Jade are on their way right now, Gramps H is driving them." Dirk nodded, pulling his gloves on and grabbing his keys and wallet, shoving them in his back pockets. 

"Let's get going then." He opened the door, smirking. "Race you there. You lose, and no AJ for a month." He flash stepped away, Dave's sounds of protest barely reaching his ears.

\----

"So, are you kids excited?" 

"Yes! I can't wait to see everyone! This is gonna be so great! And I'm so glad you could come with us this time, grandpa!" Jade said happily, bouncing in her seat.

"Thanks again for letting me come with you guys. Dad's stupid cake obsession almost ruined it." John said, crossing his arms. He really hated those damn cakes.

"It's no trouble, John. Anything for one of Jade's friends."

"Oh! Turn left here!" Jade shouted, pointing to a street. Her grandfather did as she said, turning and parking along side the park.

"Here we are. Let's get out there then, shall we?" He opened his door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, only to be knocked over by a man he hadn't seen a second ago, who fell on top of him. After a few seconds spent recovering from having his back meet the ground, he opened his eyes, gasping.

"D-Dirk...?" The man on top of him's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered, sitting up , straddling Grampa Harley awkwardly.

"...Jake?" He asked quietly. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It's me. My...It's been a while, hasn't it....?" Dirk nodded, standing up and reaching a hand down. 

"You look old."

"Gee, thanks." Jake replied sarcastically. "I was going to say you looked great but never mind, I take it back. Those pants most certainly don't make your ass look good."

"Um...Grampa?" Jade asked, blushing faintly. After all, it's not everyday you hear your grandfather tell someone their ass is nice.

"Bro! What the fuck?! Throwing Cal at me is not cool! I demand a rematch!" Dave shouted as he came up behind his brother. 

"Bro? Wait. Of course, Dave Strider. How did I not realize sooner, you must be- no wonder you're here."

"Seriously man I can't take you seriously with that moustache."

"Oh really? I do recall you having a secret love of older men with facial hair, Dirk. Remember that time when-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, English. There's kids around. Don't need to be fuckin up their minds any more than they already are."

"Of course. John, Jade, Dave, why don't you go on ahead and we'll catch up in a moment."

"Okay! Come on guys!" Jade said as she grabbed the boys' hands and pulled them along. Jake turned back to Dirk and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against his own. His hands were on Dirk's waist within seconds, pulling him close. The kiss got more heated from there, the two eventually breaking apart for air.

"Golly...I sure did miss that..." Jake breathed, his face tinted red.

"I missed you..." Dirk mumbled. "Why didn't you keep in touch? You just....disappeared one day. Did you forget about me or something? And how are you a grandfather, hm? You move on while on that island?"

"First you kiss me, now you yell at me? I'm confused, Strider."

"Just answer the questions, English."

"Fine. I didn't forget about you. In fact I thought you had forgotten about me. I guess I didn't have the best service there and our messages weren't going through or something, but I promise you I would never forget you. And Jade isn't my biological grand daughter. Her mother was a young girl who was in no way prepared for motherhood, and I had been like a father figure to her, so I took care of Jade when she was born, and her mother left shortly afterwards. I have yet to hear from her. Dirk...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I just really liked it there. The city was never the place for me and you knew that. I guess I thought that you were better off without me and decided to stay."

"Fuck, I can't stay mad at you. I never could." Dirk muttered before kissing Jake again. "I love you, Jake English." Jake smiled and hugged him close.

"And I love you, Dirk Strider. Also, I go by Jake Harley now. I uh...may have been married for a short time and the name stuck."

"Christ En-Harley, thanks for remembering me." Dirk teased.

"Oh hush up, Strider. Lets go catch up with the kids."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say old man." He smiled, taking Jake's hand in his own as they walked


End file.
